The proposed work will examine the localization of tissue responsive to the thirst eliciting and to the pressor actions of the hormone, angiotensin II. This hormone will be topically injected into the brains of unrestrained, conscious rats. The role of tissue identified as responsive to angiotensin II will be assessed in normal regulations of blood pressure, and in blood pressure control in various forms of experimental hypertension.